Aquella chica
by Bassteto
Summary: Akiyama Mio es una chica un poco pesimista, que cree que su vida es aburrida, pero la llegada de cierta chica de ojos ambar, cambiara sus dias...
1. La nueva chica

Hi Hi Minna-san ! Bueno este es mi primer fic y sera MioxRitsu, espero que les guste y dejen reviews ya que me son de mucha ayuda ^^

**Disclaimer:** K-on! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor Kakifly-sama, por que si fuera mio yo le pondria almenos un poquitin de yuri *¬*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1 : La nueva Chica<span>**

Siempre he pensado que no valgo nada, que el mundo no se ha interesado por mí ni una sola vez, que los que se acercan a mí es solo por conveniencia. Hasta ahora mi frase favorita ha sido "La soledad es el más fiel de los acompañantes" y por eso ella es mi mejor compañera, en el encierro de los pensamientos vacíos que pasan por mi cabeza.

Mio… ese es mi nombre, la palabra que muchos han dicho por primera vez cuando eran pequeños, inculcados por el egoísmo. Mi nombre es solo un símbolo de pertenencia, sin embargo nunca le he pertenecido a nadie, ni nadie me ha pertenecido, solo mis padres.

Si, lo sé, soy un poco pesimista, pero no conozco nada o nadie que valga la pena como para salir de mi diario trance, un aburrido y siempre monótono trance que solo logra hacerme pensar sobre mi corta vida, sin nada ni nadie a quien amar, sin nadie con quien "endulzar" mis amargos días de juventud…

Todos los días admiro por el ventanal de mi cuarto aquel paisaje que ya me sé de memoria, cada día, sin nada productivo que hacer, excepto ir a la escuela, lo cual odio debido a que mis compañeros de clase son todos unos egoístas, que solo saben reír de cosas sin sentido con las personas que ellos llaman "amigos". Nunca he podido decirle eso a nadie…. Realmente, nunca lo he sentido.

Todos los que han intentado acercarse a mi alguna vez solo buscan la aprobación de mis "sonrisas", a modo de respuesta, y la verdad es que muy pocos lo han conseguido, y si alguien lo consiguió alguna vez, fue hace mucho tiempo, quizás, en primaria.

En resumen, odio a la gente…

* * *

><p>Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el mismo recorrido hacia el instituto, las mismas personas por la calle, el mismo cielo ya azulado que pareciera que cada vez me pone más pesimista. Llegué al salón con las mismas ganas de estar allí como todos los días, pésimas, y como siempre todos me saludaron "Buenos días Akiyama-san" – y como siempre respondí de la misma forma "Buenos días" – no porque me gustara que alguien notara mi presencia y me saludara tan optimistamente, sino por el mero hecho de ser cortes.<p>

Sonó la música que anunciaba el inicio de la jornada, la maestra entro, nos reverenciamos, y exclamo

-"¡Buenos días chicas!, hoy tengo un anuncio que darles, han transferido una nueva estudiante a esta clase, su nombre es Tainaka Ritsu" – Dijo al momento de que la chica entraba

– "Buenos días, mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu y desde hoy seré su nueva compañera, espero que nos llevemos bien" – Dijo la chica de cabello castaño y unos intensos ojos ámbar que solo hicieron que me quedara en trance, no el que experimentaba todos los días, era una sensación diferente, sentía un poco de interés por aquella chica.

La maestra la hizo sentarse en el único lugar que estaba vacío, y que por mala suerte era el que estaba junto a mi.

– "Hola, espero que seamos buenas amigas" – Dijo la peli castaña con una amplia sonrisa a la cual no le di importancia

– "Si, claro".

Las clases pasaron normalmente y con eso llego la hora de almorzar, tome mi bento el cual había preparado en la mañana y comencé a comer cuando senti una voz que extrañamente hablaba como un chico, lo cual es raro por era una escuela femenina, era la estudiante transferida que preguntó enérgicamente:

– "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" – a lo cual respondí en un ademan con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, que extrañamente me sorprendió.

-"Y bueno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- Dijo la peli castaña  
>-"Akiyama Mio"-<br>-"Vaya, que lindo nombre. Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu…. Y bueno, ¿Qué cosas te gusta hacer?"-  
>-"Estar sola…"- Respondi indiferentemente, e incluso fue una indirecta, muy directa.<br>-"Ya veo… "-

Por un momento pensé que hasta allí llegaría Ritsu con su entusiasmo por conocerme pero no fue así. Por un momento un silencio incomodo invadió la mesa en la que estaban sentadas.

Ni siquiera yo sé de qué modo o porque pero me surgió una extrema curiosidad por saber más de la nueva chica…. Realmente tenía que romper el silencio incluso cuando yo misma fui la que lo inicio.

-"¿De dónde dijiste que eres?"- Irrumpí tímidamente e incluso un poco molesta con migo misma.

-"Vengo de Sapporo" – Respondió Ritsu emocionada por la conversación que había surgido

-"Aaah…"- dije, aun enojada con migo misma, pero esta vez tímida y suavemente

-"Eres muy callada Mio, ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?"-  
>-"Supongo que sí"- Afirme y sentí que mi cara se calentaba<br>-"Oh, olvide algo"- Menciono Ritsu al momento de levantarse de su asiento y salir por la puerta de salón

Sin darle importancia alguna a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor seguí comiendo tranquilamente mi bento, "¿Qué será lo que fue a buscar?"- pregunte para mis adentros cuando sentí algo que me hizo estremecer, ¡una mano verde y verrugosa estaba tocando mi hombro! "Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!"- Grite horrorizada saliendo disparada del salón, casi dejando una hilera de humo, subi las escaleras tratando desesperadamente de olvidar aquella imagen horrible que tocaba mi débil y delicado hombro, con sus huesudas y largas manos. Todos los que estaban por allí, tanto alumnas como profesoras, me miraban confusas al verme pasar, tratando de buscar un escondite, rápidamente entre a un cuarto que me pareció que era el que estaba más al alcance y además estaba aparentemente desocupado… al entrar sentí un aroma extraño en el aire, era como de humedad y mohosidad y lo peor es que estaba obscuro, muy obscuro ….. En ese momento empecé a imaginarme un montón de cosas horribles, y un escalofrío recorrió por toda mi espalda, desde el principio hasta el final sin dar tregua alguna, imagine que había un montón de percebes a mis espaldas "Kyyyyyyaaaa!"- Grite nuevamente y corrí frenéticamente hacia la salida para liberarme de los pensamientos de los percebes, pero entonces choque con algo cálido y suave y caí al suelo.

"¡Wow!, ¿Estas bien? Lo siento, nunca pensé que reaccionarias de esa manera" escuche decir a una masculina voz-  
>"¿¡Pero qué te pasa!"-Grite sollozando por el susto y a la vez vergüenza que me hizo pasar-"¡Te odio!" -Y llorando salí corriendo.<p>

Al bajar las escaleras hacia equilibrio para tratar de no caerme mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, muchas alumnas vieron como bajaba desesperadamente e incluso trataron de detenerme para que fuera más despacio y no ocurriera ningún accidente que se pudiera haber evitado, pero no quería que me detuvieran y vieran mi espantosa cara aun llorando. Seguí corriendo desenfrenadamente hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, de hecho casi por un impulso seguí corriendo. Cada vez odiaba más y más ese camino que tenía que recorrer diariamente hacia el lugar que menos me gustaba y que me parecía una tortura más que tenía que soportar en mí ya aburrida vida, pero ese recorrido en especial fue el más largo y el peor de toda mi vida, la vergüenza que pase mientras corría por aquel camino es indescriptible al punto del desmayo, el cual si ocurrió.

Ese día mis padres estuvieron muy preocupados. Me salté las clases de la tarde y encima ellos tuvieron que ir a buscar mis cosas al instituto, me desmaye en plena calle pero por suerte un amable chico que pasaba por allí llamo a una ambulancia, había estado llorando la tarde entera después de toda esa escena, y lo peor es que no le dije ni una sola palabra a mis padres.

Estuve lamentándome toda la tarde en mi habitación, "Todo es culpa de esa tal Tainaka Ritsu", mi rostro ardía de ira de solo pronunciar su nombre, ya no tenía ganas de sumergirme en mi diario trance y admirar aquel paisaje por la ventana, solo quería llorar por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar esa idiota.

Aquella noche pensé que mi vida era cada vez más desagradable, solo me pasaban cosas malas, y en realidad no tenía nada porque vivir con felicidad, ni siquiera algo porque vivir, solo el deseo de no hacerle mal a mis padres, pero con mi desilusión por la vida creo que cada vez hacia más dura mi existencia para ellos.

Las horas pasaban y yo sin poder dormir. De pronto un objeto que no había visto otras veces en mi habitación me llamo la atención, era un libro, que tenia una nota que decía: Hija, encontré este libro en una tienda, y no se por qué me recordó a ti, ojala sea de tu agrado, por que lo acabo de leer y la verdad es que me gusto mucho.  
>Mamá.<p>

Tome el libro y leí su portada, Autor: William Shakespeare Título: "Romeo y Julieta", esta obra es muy conocida, incluso he visto que muchas personas han visto películas y obras, pero yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saber de que se trata esta "obra maestra", según algunos.  
>-"Pues veamos si un libro puede dejarme olvidar"- dije abriéndolo.<p>

El principio me pareció bien una tarde en Verona y dos tipos peleándose, pero luego empezó lo cursi y no me interese más por leer aquel libro…

Ahora no tengo tiempo como para perderlo en cursilerías como lo es el amor.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño llego la mañana y con ella mis deseos de morir, no quería ir al instituto después de la mala experiencia que me hizo pasar esa estúpida chica, que ni en sueños seria mi "amiga" e incluso ni siquiera se podrá acercar a mi sin que la ignore por completo.

Con el ánimo por los suelos y mi simpatía para con el mundo cada vez más baja, trate de levantarme de mi cama para así poder ir a la escuela, poder superar mi timidez y tal vez no desmayarme como la última vez, lo que supongo, es imposible. Me cambie de ropa, me cepille el cabello, me puse los zapatos y salí de mi casa, mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar así que me ahorre la molestia de contarles lo que había sucedido, aunque no podría haber sido capaz de hacerlo porque lo que paso fue una estupidez.

El rumbo por el que diariamente caminaba me hacía recordar el penoso accidente que pase el día anterior, y con eso el rostro del demonio que causo todo aquel mal momento y que creo el peor día de mi vida. Mis pasos eran cada vez más cortos y lentos lo que hacía atrasar mi marcha, pero el tiempo, el que no sabía si era mi aliado o enemigo, pasaba a la misma velocidad, pero para mí pasaba tan lento que me hacía creer que mi caminar seria eterno. Cada paso se hacía cada vez más terrible, llevándome hacia donde estaba aquella despreciable chica, aquella chica la cual recordaba a cada momento desde ayer, aquella chica que hizo mi vida más desagradable, pero ya no tan monótona y predecible como lo era antes… Pero ahora lo que me pregunto es: ¿me hizo algo bueno, o quizás algo malo? Empecé a reflexionar sobre esto y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba a mitad de camino, y poco a poco mi ánimo estaba más bajo.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta ahora voy aqui<p>

espero que disfrutaran leyendo esto :3

dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias por favor ^^


	2. Guerra

Konichiwa Minna-sama ! !  
>Aqui les traigo es segundo capitulo de Aquella Chica  Continuacion de: La nueva chica  
>Gomen por no haberlo subido antes u.u<br>Que lo disfruten ! ! :D

**Disclaimer: K-on! no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará u.u**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

** Capitulo 2 :"Guerra"**

Llegue un poco tarde al instituto, aunque tampoco me apresure al entrar porque de todas formas llegaría tarde. Mi primera reacción fue taparme el rostro ante la presencia de algún ser humano, para que no me pudieran reconocer y tener que sufrir por la obvia pregunta que me harían ¿porque me había ido corriendo de esa manera el día anterior?, y por lo visto no tenia ninguna respuesta de modo que preferí evadirlo. Cruce rápidamente el patio de entrada, y con mucho sigilo, casi simulando ser un espía, me trate de infiltrar en el salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Logre abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, o al menos nadie escucho nada, y si lo hicieron, por suerte, no le dieron importancia, pero ahora lo difícil seria llegar hasta mi asiento, que por suerte estaba ubicado en la última fila, la cual es solo de dos puestos, el mío, y el de la chica que acabo de conocer y ya odio. Arrastrándome lo más silenciosamente posible por el frio suelo de madera, de a poco lograba acercarme a mi lugar, cuando escuche:

-"Ahora, pasare lista"

Desesperadamente trate de arrastrarme más y más rápido, cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, Tainaka Ritsu, la nueva chica, se había dado cuenta de todo, dirigió la mirada hacia mí y susurro:  
>-"No le diré a nadie sobre esto solo si prometes que me perdonaras"- y antes de que pudiera responderle se paró y exclamo<p>

-"¡Sensei!"

-"¿Qué sucede Tainaka-san?"

-"Es que tengo una pregunta"

-"Luego te prestare atención, ahora debo pasar lista"

-"Pero sensei, esto es de vida o muerte, la verdad es que necesito saberlo"

-"Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo tan urgente?"

-"Etto… "

-"Vamos Tainaka-san no me hagas perder el tiempo"

Al escuchar eso me apresure a llegar.

-"…"- Mantenía un silencio nervioso mientras se percataba que estuviera en mi asiento.

-"Si no tienes nada que decir toma asiento por favor"- Decía, con un con un delicado pero notorio tono de molestia.

"Si, lo siento"- Luego de sentarse me miro con una cálida sonrisa para luego guiñarme el ojo.

Toda la clase trate de decirle al menos un gracias, pero no me pude dignar a dirigirle la palabra, aun había algún rencor de mi parte por lo que me había hecho pasar pasar, pero aun así, sentía que debería agradecerle por su, supongo, amable gesto, que ante mi orgullo no era nada más que una de las muchas acciones que la gente hacia para acercarse a mí, pero muy adentro sabia que nunca había sentido tanta preocupación de parte de alguna otra persona que no hayan sido mis padres, no pensaba que existiera una persona que pudiera ayudarme como lo hizo ella, sin ningún fin de lucro, solo por amabilidad, incluso cuando era una completa desconocida para mí, como lo era yo para ella.

Dan, Din, Don, Dan, se escuchaba mientras nos reverenciábamos y la maestra salía del salón. Ya era hora del almuerzo, y debía de agradecerle, pero no podía, mi estúpido orgullo se interponía nuevamente. Estaba a punto de explotar de indecisión cuando me dirigieron la palabra, era Ritsu la que se acercaba:

-"Almorcemos juntas"- Decía mientras con su gentil mano hacia una señal para que me acercara.

-"No necesito que me ayudes más"- Le dije de una manera despreciable, que nunca pensé que respondería

-"Lo siento"

-"No tienes por qué disculparte por todo, después de todo tu eres la que me ayuda… aunque no lo necesite"- Dije, aun mas arrogantemente

-"Pero quiero que nos llevemos bien… quiero que seamos amigas"

-"¿"Amigas"?, ¿Acaso sabes que significa esa palabra?"

-"Etto…"

-"Pues si no lo sabes, no deberías hablar de ello"- Después de decir esas, las últimas palabras de mi horrible mal agradecimiento me pare de donde estaba sentada y salí por la puerta del salón

-"¡E-espera!"- Escuche a lo lejos mientras aceleraba mi caminar, cuando decidí ir hacia el campus a comer tranquilamente debajo de un árbol que me diera sombra.

Al llegar a aquel árbol recapacite lo que había sucedido anteriormente y me di cuenta que nuevamente mi estúpido orgullo no me dejaba agradecerle por el increíble gesto que hizo por mí, y nuevamente me preguntaba extrañada "¿Por qué hace esto por mí?", "¿Se comportara así con todos?". Cada vez tenía más inquietudes para con la chica, cada vez pensaba más en ella, cada vez mis días en más impredecibles de lo normal, mi vida cambio cuando ella llego, aunque hubiera sido solo ayer, sentía que mi vida había dado un giro de 180° al conocerla, aunque no hubiera sido así… Entonces recordé algo que había escuchado hacía algún tiempo:

Un poeta y un matemático conversan, cuando el poeta pregunta:

-"Alguna vez le haz dado un cambio a tu vida?"

El matemático responde:

-"Si, una vez le di un giro de 180° grados"

y el poeta replica:

-"Yo le di un giro de 360° grados y provoque un gran cambio en mi vida"

Perpleja por ese recuerdo que llego de la nada me puse a reflexionar.

Llegue a la conclusión que darle a tu vida un giro de 360° era imposible, e incluso inútil, por que se llegaba exactamente al mismo punto donde estabas en un principio.

Fuese lo que fuese, quise evitar confundirme más, y olvidar mis "problemas", si acaso lo son, y quizás, para hacer algo con mi tiempo y no pasar mis tardes de ociosa (no el termino de ocio que todos conocen, si no el verdadero ocio, el ocio antiguo, tiempo para pensar y reflexionar) y decidí unirme a un club, para ser precisos el club de literatura.

A paso firme y con el estómago aun vacío, decidí ir la sala del consejo estudiantil y anunciar mi decisión ya tomada.

Cruce el campus pasando por entre el estudiantado, desapercibidamente me dirigí hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, suponiendo que lograría ingresar al club, cuando vi algo que casi me hace cambiar de parecer, una cabellera castaña y corta, que ya había visto anteriormente y que me hizo retroceder. Sin querer empecé a escuchar detrás de la puerta del salón

-"Quisiera unirme al club de Futbol por favor"

-"Muy bien, tendrás que llenar este formulario y mañana presentarte después de clases en la cancha"

-"Okay, ¡estoy ansiosa!"- Se escuchó decir a la chica, que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Aunque alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo y lograr que no me viera, me puse un poco nerviosa cuando paso por mi lado, entre al salón, y llamando la atención de una de las integrantes del consejo dije:

-"Qui-quisiera unirme al club de literatura"

-"Oh si, por supuesto, por favor llena este formulario de inscripción y mañana después de clases preséntate en el salón del club"

-"Esta bien, gracias"

Muy contenta y satisfecha por el hecho de haber tomado una decisión por mi cuenta, y sin que nadie interviniera.

Ahora me dirigía nuevamente aquel árbol que me daba sombra sin pedir nada a cambio, para poder seguir almorzando cuando sonó la música para nuevamente entrar al salón y tomar las clases de la tarde. Con el estómago vacío y sin nada que pudiera hacer, excepto resignarme, y me dirigí hacia el salón. Al momento de entrar llego Yamanaka-sensei, nos reverenciamos y esta última anuncio :

-"Mañana tendremos una excursión, por lo que deberán estar a las 6 am, en este establecimiento

para luego aproximadamente a las 7 am nos dirijamos a la estación para poder abordar el tren, se sentaran de a tres en cada puesto, las asignaciones de los puestos serán al azar, a continuación diré sus compañeros :"

"¿Excursión?, recién estamos en primer año y ya tenemos una excursión, vayan, almeno estare un día entero sin que la tal Tainaka Ritsu este siempre a mi lado" – pensaba viendo el lado bueno de la situación.

-"Las asignaciones para la excursión son las siguientes:

N°1: Asahi, Inoue y Fukuoka

N°2: Chiba, Eda y Haruguchi

N°3: Itaka, Obuchi y Otaka

N°4: Uetake, Tsuchie y Sugawa

N°5: Akiyama, –Cuando pronuncio mi nombre puse la mayor cantidad de atención que nunca en mi vida había puesto en mi vida- Kotobuki – ¿Kotobuki? ¿Quién será? – y Tainaka…- ¿¡Qué! Cuando por fin había tenido alguna esperanza de estar todo un día sin la molesta presencia de ella, todo se desvaneció al escuchar su nombre.

- ….les reitero que estos serán los puestos definitivos, y que además por si no se habían dado cuenta, la excursión será compartida con el curso de al lado"

Susurros y murmuros se apoderaron del salón luego de que Yamanaka-sensei dijera esa última oración.

-"Silencio por favor, ahora continuaremos con la clase"

Luego de eso las clases transcurrieron normalmente y con esto llego la hora de salir e irse a casa. Aun mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, pero supongo que no quisieron hacerme todo más difícil y evadieron el tema.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que despertarme a las seis de la mañana y alistarme para la "emocionante excursión" que tendríamos hoy, me despedí de mamá y papá y sali hacia el instituto para enfrentar mi destino.

Al llegar todas estaban reunidas en el campus, eran las 6:00 am la maestra paso lista y exclamo:

-"Antes de ir hacia la estación, primero vayan al baño, no quiero ningún accidente vergonzoso durante el viaje"

-"Haaaiii" – todas dijimos desanimadas y somnolientas, y cada una se dirijio hacia el baño y las que no al salón o solo se quedaron conversando.

Yo me dirigí al baño, solo por precaución, cuando vi a Ritsu que extrañamente llevaba unos globos consigo, iba directo al lavamanos, cuando noto mi presencia. Pensé que sería mi fin, ella con unos globos con agua y yo, totalmente indefensa, entonces me lanzo un globo, el cual no me callo del todo, alcance a reaccionar, pero mi cabello sufrió la peor parte. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, la sangre se me fue a la cabeza y sentía que debería tomar venganza en memoria de mi sedoso y seco cabello el cual me había tomado un tiempo en cepillar esta mañana. Le dirigí la más intensa mirada canalizando mi ira hacia Ritsu cuando veo que esta exclama

-"¡Waaaaaa!"- al momento de salir corriendo

Se arma una persecución entre una súper exaltada y molesta Mio y su traviesa compañera Ritsu. Corrimos por almenos dos minutos por entre los pasillos del instituto

-"Eres demasiado lenta para miii"- decía burlonamente mientras corría delante mio.

-"No te confíes demasiado, mis piernas son más largas que las tuyas"-Dije mientras aceleraba mi ritmo y corrí mas rapido casi tocándola, pero esta al percatarse de que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, metió cambio a segunda y acelero su paso haciendo caer su bolso, el cual se abrió y dejo escapar algunos globos más. Ritsu logra escapar por entre los largos pasillos del instituto, y fuera de la vista de una ahora traviesa yo, tome el bolso y vi que dentro de el había muchas más "municiones" para poder tomar mi venganza, me acerque hacia donde suponía que estaba Ritsu –por que no creo que tenga tan buena resistencia física- pero primero debía dirigirme nuevamente hacia el baño para cargar mis municiones. Con los globos ya cargos y listos en el bolso me dirigí hacia donde habíamos estado anteriormente, cuando veo que se cierra una puerta en el pasillo siguiente, apresuradamente me dirigí hacia aquel cuarto en busca de mi enemiga, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro que ni siquiera me podía ver yo misma, tome unos globos en mis manos y me puse en busca de mi víctima, se escuchaban estruendos y cosas que caían debido a que las dos chocábamos con muebles y cosas, por la intensa oscuridad en que estábamos sumidas, ahora las dos estábamos totalmente perdidas. Pasando perdidamente por entre los muchos muebles que estaban en el cuarto cuando de repente choque con algo que era tan solo un poco más bajo que yo, haciéndome un chichón en la cabeza

-"¡Ouch!"-exclame, oyendo a alguien más decir lo mismo, lo que me hizo exaltar aún más y hacerme correr sin rumbo hasta chocar contra las paredes del cuarto (otro chichón) cuando escuche:

-"Y todo este lio por estar escondida"-

Al momento de oírle volví a enfurecerme y con eso mi deseo de tomar venganza, me hizo decir lanzar un globo hacia donde provenía el ruido

-"Creo que di en el blanco" – Dije orgullosa por mi increíble puntería  
>Confirmando que realmente era Ritsu la que estaba por allí decidí lanzar más globos, de repente silencio total … Cuando siento que algo choca contra mis piernas haciéndome chocar contra la pared y tocando con la espalda el interruptor de la luz para luego caer. No sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, todo era muy confuso hasta que sentí algo suave debajo de mí, voltee para ver hacia abajo, viendo una Ritsu totalmente aplastada, rápidamente me levante dejando que ella tomara un respiro, y luego un golpe mojado.<p>

-"¡Oye! ¡Al menos déjame respirar!"

-"¡Tú fuiste la que empezó todo esto!"

-"Eres una total agua fiestas"

Esa última palabra resonó en mi mente, haciendo que me lanzara contra la evidentemente animada chica. Ese fue el inicio de una pelea que al paso de los segundos, se convierte en un travieso juego. Ritsu logra arrebatarme algunos globos, empapándome totalmente la cara, cuando le correspondí con un impacto de globo aún más fuerte que creo que la dejo algo mareada, eso fue realmente gracioso, pero al darme cuenta que la peli castaña me observaba mientras me reía, la sangre se fue a mi cabeza, esta vez no por furia, y supongo que me sonroje, porque Ritsu tenía una mirada intensa posada en mí que concluyo con una pícara sonrisa, y de la nada empezó a decir cosas divertidamente incoherentes, haciéndome estallar a carcajadas.

Asi pasamos un buen rato, uno de los pocos buenos ratos de mi vida, entonces Ritsu paro la fiesta, y se me quedo viendo con una carita burlona, ante ese acto pare de reírme y trate de poner una expresión seria…. Y….. ¿Sonrojada? ¿Por qué?…. Quizás, porque nunca había dado a conocer esa parte de mí, esa linda y honesta expresión de felicidad… a nadie… ni siquiera a mis padres

Cuando estábamos a punto de romper ese lindo silenc-

-"¿¡Pero que rayos están haciendo chicas!"- Era Yamanaka-sensei, se veía muy enojada

-"S-solo nos divertíamos un poco"- Se excusaba mi traviesa acompañante

-"L-l-l-lo s-siento" – Estaba muy nerviosa, toda mi felicidad y confianza se fue al piso

-"Con un lo siento no arreglaran todo este desastre. Tendrán que hacer la limpieza en TODO el instituto"

-"Pero"

-"Sin peros Tainaka-san. Todos los días tendrán que limpiar por un mes completo, incluyendo fines de semana y días festivos, además hoy no podrán ir a la excursión que teníamos planeada"- De repente apareció una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules increíbles. Tenía el aspecto de una autentica "Ojou-sama"

-"¿Que pasa sensei?"- Pregunto

-"Esta dos chicas eran tus compañeras, pero por el desastre que puedes ver, tendrás que estar sola durante el viaje"

-"No hay problema. Me quedare a ayudarlas" – Dijo con una expresión tan agradable, que hasta a la misma sensei le recorrió el cuerpo y se rindo dejándole hacer lo que quisiese

-"Esta bien, pero no te sobre esfuerces, no quiero que te pase nada" – Decía mientras giraba rápidamente la perilla y al mismo ritmo salía del cuarto.

-"Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?"- Pregunto la chica rubia

-"E-espera un momento ¿Quién eres?"

-"Ella es Kotobuki Tsumugi, una chica del otro grado"- Decía con un débil tono de pesimismo

-"Gusto en conocerte, Ricchan me ha hablado muy bien de ti" - ¿Ricchan?, ¿Qué? Espera, ¿ya se conocían?

-"Okay, creo que deberíamos empezar por aquí"

-"Esta bien"

Un poco distraída y confundida por la situación tuve que resignarme y hacer la limpieza del lugar.

* * *

><p>Jejej ... bueno hasta aqui voy :B<br>Gracias por la ayuda a una amiga : Kaoru Sunako Martinez ! !  
>Dejen reviews ! con criticas, sugerencias, saludos, etc (cofcoffelicitacionescofcof)<br>Arigatou~ and Mitsu 4 Ever!


	3. Espera

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC y posible violación al canon

Nota: ! T-T no eh subido otro capitulo desde nose si 3 o 4 meses! DDDDDx ... es que es que con el colegio y las tareas y las series y ahora las que estan saliendo no tengo mucho tiempo :'C ()

Bueno :c espero que les guste ya que es bastante cortito :'c

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin ningun fin de lucro

* * *

><p><strong><span>Espera<span>**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquella grandiosa batalla de globos de agua, y de aquel injusto castigo que nos calló de sorpresa.

Desafortunadamente nuestros formularios para unirnos a los clubes que queríamos fueron rechazados, debido a que nunca nos presentamos en los respectivos salones el día en que estuvo acordado.

El ambiente se ponía más tenso cada día, y sentía que cada vez me alejaba un poco más de Mio.

Durante esa semana habíamos hablado muy poco, pero había notado que ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a mi presencia, quería que me hablara… Pero debía hacer algo para conseguir su palabra. Y tenía algo planeado para este día.

-"Vaya Mugi, gracias por ayudarnos en esta última semana, has sido de mucha ayuda"

-"No hay de que Ricchan"

Estaba feliz de estar más tiempo con mi mejor amiga…. Y también… con Mio.

-"Pero, ha pasado una semana y aun no les pregunto, ¿Qué fue lo que estaban haciendo para causar ese desastre?"- Decía con una notable cara de picardía.

-"Nada que te pudiera interesar, solo una pequeña guerra de globos de agua"

-"Oooh parece divertido- Decía alegremente – la próxima vez me gustaría unirme, ¿Puedo Akiyama-san?"

Mio no respondía

-"¿Akiyama-san?"

-"Mio"

Al parecer estaba muy concentrada en su labor con unos audífonos rositas mientras que la hacían tararear despreocupadamente lo que solo hacía que quisiera acercarme más a ella.

-"Creo que Sawako-sensei me está llamando"

-"Esta bien, yo hare reaccionar a esta chica"

* * *

><p>Yo ya me había dado cuenta perfectamente de las reacciones que podía causar sobre ella, que tan solo con unos días de conocidas ya podía sacar su lado más tierno y lindo sin el menor esfuerzo y que si la conocía aún más, quizás podría sacar a la luz su más dulce expresión, pero por ahora es mejor hacerme la desentendida y disfrutar de cada una de las pequeñas sorpresas que me esperaban, además si Mio se daba cuenta podría dejar de reaccionar de esa manera.<p>

* * *

><p>Cada vez estaba más cerca de ella<br>-"Miioo~"

Me acerque lentamente detrás

-"¿Que escuchas?"- Le dije mientras tomaba uno de sus audífonos, para ser precisa el derecho, y lo introducía en mi oído

Exaltada y un poco confundida Mio soltó un gritito ahogado y me miro.

"Vaya que lindos ojos" estuve a punto de decir, pero eso sonaría demasiado meloso y solo lograría que a Mugi le sangrara la nariz, porque era obvio que aún seguía detrás de la puerta.

-"Son The Who"

-"Vaya, Creo que al fin tenemos algo en común"

-"¿T-también te gusta The Who?"

-"¡Por supuesto! Keith Moon es mi ejemplo a seguir, es el mejor baterista que hay"

-"Si, John Entwistle también es un gran bajista"

- "Genial, ¿Tocas algún instrumento? Yo se tocar la batería, de hecho es mi pasión"

-"Yo se tocar el bajo y la guitarra, pero tocar el bajo es lo que más me agrada"

Por fin podía lograr una conversación con algo que tuviéramos en común; Música.

* * *

><p>Desde el principio, Mio, de alguna manera era diferente al resto de las chicas. Tenía miedo y cada día estaba llena de angustias al no saber si le agradaba o quizás la irritaba, pero me sentía feliz cada vez que me encontraba con ella, era algo que no podía remediar. En ciertos momentos percibía su mirada un poco ida, en esas situaciones casi permanentemente siarias deseaba ser la persona a la cual le envía esos mensajes psíquicos, que cada vez parecían ser más profundos, por alguna razón me pasaba pensando eso casi todo el tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>-"Oh, esta canción es muy buena"- Decía emociona la pelinegra<p>

Esa canción se titulaba "Love Reign O'er Me"

"Solo el amor,  
>puede hacer que llueva<br>La manera en que la playa,  
>es besada por el mar<br>Solo el amor  
>puede hacer que llueva<br>Como el sudor de los amantes  
>Que yace en los campos.<br>Amor!,  
>reina sobre mi<br>lluvia sobre mí  
>Solo el amor<br>puede traer a la lluvia  
>Que cae como lágrimas<br>de lo alto ….  
>… Amor"<p>

La escuche murmurar algo

-"Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?"

-"Oh nada, solo que esta canción es excelente"

-"Por supuesto"- Le dije con una sonrisa que desde hace tiempo no dejaba salir al exterior

Un tímido color apareció sobre sus mejillas "Que linda te ves cuando te sonrojas"

¿Desde cuando pienso en palabras que nunca serán dichas?

-"Después de todo no somos tan diferentes como creía"

-"S-si"

-"Vaya, ¿aun estas tiritando por haberte tocado por detrás?"

La toque…

-"Es que no lo vi venir"

Una debilidad de Mio había sido comprobada desde esa pequeña broma con la mano de plástico que le hice cuando nos conocimos.

-"Oh Mio, eh notado que eres muy inteligente"

-"Gracias"

-"Y me preguntaba…. Si quizás tu…. Puedes ayudarme a estudiar para la prueba de matemáticas entrante. Pero si no puedes no hay problema"

-"B-bueno pero…"

-"¡Muchas gracias! Hoy, después de limpiar lo que nos queda, vayamos a mi casa"

-"Esp-"

-"Iré a ver que está haciendo Mugi~"- Dije al momento de salir por la puerta y correr a buscarla.

Felicidad Felicidad, la felicidad reinaba mi cuerpo y alma como nunca antes lo había hecho, corría de lo lindo buscando a Mugi, cuando vi algo que me dejo helada.

Sin decir nada me devolví silenciosamente a la habitación en que estaba anteriormente.

-"¿Que estaba haciendo Kotobuki-san?"

-"A-ahora estaba un p-poco o-ocupada"- Mi nerviosismo me estaba delatando

…

Pasaron los minutos y Mugi aún no llegaba. Necesitaba esforzarme más si quería que Mio fuera a mi casa.

-"¡Iosh! Ya que Mugi no está aquí ¡Esforcémonos para terminar lo más pronto posible!"

-"S-si"

Realmente estaba decidida a poner mi mayor esfuerzo en terminar de limpiar lo más pronto posible, quería que Mio fuera a mi casa, que estuviera en mi habitación, que me enseñara, aunque matemáticas es la materia que más odio aparte de inglés ¡Somos japoneses, no necesitamos su sucio inglés!, solo quizás así, estando más tiempo con ella, mi ansiedad bajaría un poco y mi insomnio cesaría, al menos esta noche no me lamentaría por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que me di ánimos para seguir adelante, y logre mi objetivo del día.

-"¡Por fin terminamos!"- No podía contener más mi felicidad

Y en un desborde de ansiedad agarre de la mano a Mio y corriendo la dirigí hacia los casilleros

-"Ritsu! Esp- espera! Vas demasiado rápido"

-"Todo lo contrario! Vamos demasiado lento! Estoy ansiosa de que vayas a mi habita- - en ese momento no pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera pensaba, mi mente estaba invadida por ella- …. Quiero decir, estoy ansiosa por estudiar!"

Después de ponernos los zapatos y tomar nuestras cosas nos fuimos por el camino que siempre tomaba.

-"Vaya. Este es el mismo camino que tomo para ir a mi casa, solo que en la esquina anterior debería haber doblado hacia la derecha"

-"Entonces vivimos cerca, mi casa está a tan solo dos cuadras de aquí"- La verdad es que ya no me aguantaba y me puse a correr

-"Rápido! O anochecerá y no me abras enseñado nada!"

El corto trayecto que quedaba para que llegáramos a se convirtió en una emocionante carrera parecida a los 100 metros planos, por supuesto ella no pudo alcanzarme debido a mi increíble velocidad de guapa atleta que soy, me gusto ver su sedoso y delicado cabello revolotear por entre la brisa que nos brindaba esa hermosa tarde de… primavera?.

-"Muy bien, al fin estamos aquí, mi querido hogar"

-"Perdón por la intromisión"- Dijo educadamente Mio

-"No es necesario estas como en tu casa"

La espera había terminado, el sudor y las ansias contenidas valieron la pena, al fin estábamos en mi casa! Y lo mejor, ¡no había nadie! Es la oportunidad perfecta para concentrarme solo en ella y las enseñanzas que me brindaría esa tarde, quizás, y es lo que espero, que hasta la noche mi oídos estén inundados de su dulce voz.

-"Por favor ponte comoda"

-"Gracias, ¿con que deberíamos comenzar? ¿Algebra, Pitágoras o Geometria?"

-"¿No podría ser suma y resta?"

-"Jaja … no estamos en primaria"

Una nueva faceta se había descubierto! …. El sarcasmo de Mio era supongo el que más miedo daba.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capituloooooo~: Espera un momento… ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?, ella no me gusta ¿cierto?, quiero decir, las dos somos chicas, me debería interesar en chicos, supongo que a ella le gustan los chicos ¿o no? ...<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno ... me disculpo otra vez ... lo sé, eh sido irresponsable u.u<p>

Ojala que disfrutaran aunque sea un poquititow de lo que acabo de escribir y dejen aunque sea un review chiquititow

Acepto criticas, comentarios, opiniones, amenazas y cosas multiples ... me lo merezco u.u


End file.
